1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display device having radio frequency identification (RFID) in which an RFID antenna is on a sealing substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a field emission display (FED) device, a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, etc. Flat panel display devices are used both to replace a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device and as a light weight, small displays, e.g., in lap-top computers, mobile communication devices, and so forth.
Among flat panel display devices, OLED display devices, which display an image using organic light emitting diodes that emits light by re-combination of electrons and holes, has numerous advantages including rapid response speed and low power consumption. Since OLEDs are self-emitting devices, OLED display devices do not need a backlight unit. In contrast, LCDs require a backlight unit, increasing the size thereof Elimination of such a backlight unit allows OLED display devices to be considerably thin.